Hying Saw
Hying Saw was a tribe from Survivor: Thailand. Originally the most physically strong tribes of the pre-merge phase, Hying Saw suffered a little come the switch. With some castaways voted out, the merge proved a step in a troubling direction for a newly divided tribe. Their tribe colour was purple. Members Original Tribe *Laura, most notable for being apart of the Jalapao Alliance during Survivor: Tocantins who was voted out when Aida won immunity. *Liam who, originally from Survivor: Panama, has made countless (mainly unsuccessful) alpha male alliances. *Scott, who after losing the second duel during Survivor: Redemption Island found himself in a position of power during Survivor: Marquesas and being a threat to win. *Tucker, most notable for flipping on the Burra Alliance during Survivor: Fiji that got him to the Final Tribal Council but no jury votes. Post-Dissolve Members *Harriet, originally on Survivor: Guatemala, this cafe worker has shown she is loyal but also naive and impulsive. *Heron, who has proved to be a strong and independent woman starting with her first season, Survivor: Palau. *Katniss, originally competing in Survivor: Redemption Island, she is most notable for being one of the Raro Five during Survivor: Cook Islands. *Laura *Liam *Natalia, the under the radar strategist and come from behind winner of Survivor: Fiji who originally competed in Survivor: Panama. *Nick, the youngest winner ever during Survivor: Guatemala but was an immediate target in a crowd of all stars. *Tucker Tribe History The Hying Saw tribe was formed on Day 1 of Survivor: Thailand and consisted of former castaways, Laura, Liam, Scott and Tucker, with a Virgo horoscope. The quartet was extremely strong strong physically and of the five immunity challenges Hying Saw had together, they won all of them. On Day 11, the castaways were shocked to find out the first five eliminated would battle it out in a one time Redemption Island duel. Hying Saw was the only tribe without a representative in the duel, with Alistair from Kung, Eileen from Khu, Peeta from Ta Chang and Bobby Jon and Katniss from Waw. Katniss, who won the Redemption Island duel, got to choose her own tribe which ended up being Hying Saw. The new tribe included Katniss and her original tribe member Natalia, Kung members Harriet, Heron and Nick and original Hying Saw members Laura, Liam and Tucker. Katniss and Natalia did have some troubles when they were on Waw but Katniss chose Natalia on her tribe so they could make amends. The pair soon rekindled their relationship and joined forces with original Hying Saw members which created a new majority force. This left Kung members Harriet, Heron and Nick in the minority. Hying Saw won the next two immunity challenges but lost the third. The trio voted for Tucker but the rest of the tribe sent home Heron. Harriet and Nick, without power, made a Final Two deal regardless of the outcome. They were given a break by winning the next immunity challenge. Liam conspired with Tucker to blindside Katniss, which ended up being a fatal error. When they lost the next immunity challenge, Katniss, Natalia and Laura voted for Liam and he was voted out. The tribe was struck with another blow by losing the next challenge. Harriet and Nick, who were originally without a powerful alliance, thought their days were numbered. Laura and Tucker, knowing that their third number was eliminated, wanted to blindside Natalia and Katniss. The original Hying Saw members united with Harriet and Nick and when they attended tribal council, Natalia was voted out. Katniss was worried her position was on shaky ground now Natalia was voted out. Hying Saw however, won the final immunity challenge and were saved from voting someone out. On Day 30 the tribes merged and the remaining nine castaways played individually for the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Hying Saw was the only pre-merge Thailand tribe to not vote someone out before the Redemption Island duel. Category:Tribe Category:Thailand Tribes